


New Jon Snow

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon tries to keep his New Year's Resolution.... just not very hard, ok?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 219





	New Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! I've been super busy with moving house over the christmas period (which has been very not fun in a super awful way) and am currently still surrounded by boxes to unpack. However, today our wifi got set up and I tried to write something for New Year's - this is that something! It's short but I hope you like it. I will be returning to Redamancy for those of you who follow that one - but please be patient with me! 
> 
> There's nothing left for me to say other than I hope that 2020 is very kind to you all and that the new decade is a happy and successful one! ❤❤❤

This year - this year he's going to do it. 2020. A whole new decade, a whole new Jon Snow. Maybe he'll even be the Jon Snow that his friends and family think he is?

... not the one that finds himself itching to trace the sprinkle of freckles that decorate his cousin's skin between her breasts with his tongue.

... or the one that likes to watch her demolish her favoured lemon cakes with a groan at the balance of sweet and tart, and a delicate peek of pink tongue to chase the stickiness on her lips.

... or the one that replays that time when teasing had turned to tickling and tickling had only just stayed this side of decent... only just.

Even now, he can so easily recall the breathy little gasp. His fingers curled around her ribs. Her hands on his shoulders, unsure on whether to push or pull. Her eyes - fuck - her eyes! As wide and as blue as the endless sea. And her pretty pink lips parted just so. Free of stain or gloss.

Jon wanted to stain those lips himself. Wanted them plump and swollen from his own. Wanted his back and shoulders marked from her nails. A nice plum bloom at the base of her throat signalling to all that he'd been there. That she'd let him. That she'd liked his mouth on her pretty peaches and cream skin.

But she's his fucking cousin. In Winter Town that just didn't fly. 

So 2020 will see a new Jon. A Jon that will turn his head at the other pretty girls who are of no redheaded relation.

Maybe even that one there - the brunette. She's elegant looking and has kind eyes and-

10!

The party begins the countdown. 

9!

Gilly smiles sweetly at Sam next to him and Jon envies that more than he'd like to admit. Sansa gifts him lots of smiles but none of them are allowed to be interpreted the way he'd like.

8!

Gren is snogging some unknown girl already.

7!

Jon fidgets, shifting his gaze. Eyes scanning the bar for that special copper shade of red.

6!

He curses himself for it.

5!

Arya shoves him out of the way, her arms looping around Gendry's neck.

4!

New Year, new Jon Snow. New Year, new Jon Snow.

3!

Robb and Theon are suspiciously absent and Jon hopes that maybe, just maybe one of them has manned up and admitted their feelings for the other.

2!

He's still looking for Sansa. New Year, new Jon Snow. New Year, new Jon Snow. No more hungry looks thrown his cousin's way. No more jacking off to thoughts of her riding his face.

Long, elegant fingers find his in the dark of the bar. They thread together perfectly and tug at him to follow.

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Kissing. Everyone's kissing around them but all Jon can see is the flow of copper red as he follows his cousin to wherever it is she's taking him.

The winter air bites. Fireworks bang and crackle, fizz and sparkle in the ink black sky overhead.

"Sansa?" His breath swirls in the cold. Her skirt is short and all he can think is of how well he could warm her thighs.

Her giggle rings in the night, pulling him along as they duck into an ever darker alley.

"Sansa, what-"

Words cut dead in the most delicious way - with lips and tongue and his back pushed against the rough brick. One of her cold hands snaking up his shirt, the other softly cupping his jaw. 

She withdraws with another giggle and his mouth attempting to follow her own dazzedly. "I probably shouldn't have done that," Sansa admits, teeth sinking into her bubblegum bottom lip. Her hand is still on his stomach, gently stroking the heat she no doubt finds there. "It's just... the way you look at me sometimes..." the twinkle in her eyes could more than rival any display of firework. She leans into him, noses bumping 'till she whispers, " _I like it._ "

Oh, fuck that New Jon Snow. He sounded like a bore, anyhow.


End file.
